Ocean's surprise
by Fairy Tail's Sweetheart
Summary: Percy always thought he was an only child, until something new stumbles into camp. One day a small cute and Innocent girl stumbles into camp and Poseidon claims her as his child, The fun part is she is really Percy's baby sister. When everyone in camp accuses her of being a demons child Percy stands up for her and protects her. Percy asks her to prove she is his sister. Can she?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I'm back with a little notice . Now before I begin I thought that I should tell you that I am NO LONGER writing my story 'Angel's Saying Demon's choice'. It's because I haven't seen any new review s and I don't know what to do with the story. If you have any idea's pleas review! Anyway Please support my other stories until I countie with this one.**

**Just to be clear if I don't see anymore review I'm stopping the story and/or deleting it...**

**I'm very sorry...**

**-Fairy Tail's Sweetheart **


	2. Another Child of

_**Percy's P.O.V **_

I was training with Annabeth when I herd a scream. We rushed to the gates as well as the rest of the camp rushed to the entrance to see a Ten or Eleven year girl sitting on the ground with fear in her eyes and a dead monster dissolving. How she did that I have no idea, but she looked scared out of her mind. I walked over to her and crouched down. She looked up at me fear and confusion set in her eyes.

" Hey it's okay...What's your name?" I asked looking her in the eyes. Tears ran down her face falling onto the ground and her hands. She looked like a girl version of me. Brown hair and sea green eyes. She looked up at me and opened her mouth o talk but closed it. I smiled and gave a small nod telling her to go on.

"M-My name is L-Lilly Jackson, daughter of the god Poseidon, Fourteen years old. I'm looking for camp half-blood" She said softly and slowly as if she was trying to remember something. Well she was 14 and she killed a monster at least I was close. When she said her last name I almost fell backwards.

"Young lady what is you last name" Charon **_(It's the centaur I forgot his name)_** said looking down at the poor girl who looked cared out of her mind,

"J-Jackson." She squeaked out looking up at Charon. I smiled and picked her up and carried her up into the camp. A sword was placed in front of me by non other then the bitch Clarisse.

"What's the problem Clarisse?" I asked sighing and moving her sword away from me because of the small girl in my arms.

"That bitch could be evil and you take her into camp! I don't think so" She yelled scaring the girl, sighing I turned around. My face was unreadable which made people back up.

"She is MY little SISTER! YOU damned bitch! Why do YOU have the right to judge her huh? She is 14 and slayed a giant. Thats more then you ever did If I remember you slayed a monster at 16!. So stay away from me and her." I growled and walked away to my cabin.

"I'm your little sister?" She said softly looking up at me

"Yes I once had a younger baby sister before I was sent hear. I never herd from her and now your here so you must be my sister" I smiled at her and she smiled back.

Laughing I put her down on the bed. She smiled up a me and I told her to put her stuff away. Smiling and grabbing her small hand and walked around the camp showing and telling her about the place. We went back to the cabin and got ready for dinner. I grabbed her small hand and walked her to the tables. At the Poseidon table we sat and she looked at the food amazed. Chuckling I whispered to her that we had to give an offering. When our table was called I cut some off her food and told her to put the rest in the fire. When we went back I ate slowly ads she did to.

"Lilly when was the last time you ate?" I asked

"Um...2 moths ago" She said looking down and I almost fell over. Frowning I gave her some of my food. She looked up and shook her head. Smiling and nodding I sat there waiting for her to eat. When she was done we went back to the cabin and put on our swim suits. I had dark blue trunks and she had a sliver bikini. Chuckling I pushed her in and she yelped. Laughing I felt a tug on my arms and was also pulled in.

"Hey!" I smiled dripping wet and splashing her

"Payback Big brother!" She smiled and splashed back sticking out her tongue. I sensed other campers staring at us and motioned for her to come here she swam over and we walked out. Some of the guys had nosebleeds. I glared at then and my sister I told everyone to go get there swimsuits on and all the guys ran back to there cabin, and the girls chuckled.

"Jeez I think you also the child of The love goddess." I exclaimed running a hand through my wet hair and then was pushed into the water. When my head came back up I saw her laughing and smiling.

"Ya know your smile is cute." I said standing up and looking at her. Bushing she jumped in splashing me more. Groaning she stuck her tongue out at me once again. Laughing the other campers came back and soon joined us. water volleyball and a barbecue was started making it a welcome party for Lilly. I watched as she laughed, splashed and giggled. At least she had some human time before she learns her power.

" Hey Percy. You do know that Jason, and Denis like Lilly right?" Grover said smirking sitting next to me, sighing I nodded. It was clear as glass. Jason and Denis were swimming and laughing with Lilly...

If only I knew there was something worse then monsters...Lilly's love life was the hardest quest I will face.


End file.
